As the demand for integrated circuits having ever-smaller device features continues to increase, the need for improved illumination sources used for inspection of these ever-shrinking devices continues to grow. One such illumination source includes a laser-sustained plasma (LSP) source. LSP sources are capable of producing high-power broadband light. Laser-sustained plasma sources operate by focusing laser radiation into a gas volume in order to excite the gas into a plasma state, which is capable of emitting light. This effect is typically referred to as “pumping” the plasma. However, broadband radiation emitted by the generated plasma may include one or more undesired wavelengths. For example, undesired wavelengths may be absorbed by elements such as, but not limited to, a transmission element, a reflective element, a focusing element, or components associated with the LSP light source. In some applications, the absorption of undesired wavelengths may lead to damage, degradation, or failure. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those identified above.